


Let's Make A Deal

by ellie_bb



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Consent Issues, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_bb/pseuds/ellie_bb
Summary: Alastor falls in love with Angel and tries to contract his soul. Val is not in the mood for it. Angel has a very firm grip on the fact he's a pawn in their games.Note: I'm aware that canonically, Alastor is Aro/Ace! This is a creative liberty I've taken for the sake of plot and self-indulgence.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, abuse flashback

Angel leaned forward onto the counter. “Ya’know, I don’t get how ya can do it.” Husk stood idly behind the hotel bar, polishing a glass and and chuckling softly. The spider demon was trying to score Alastor the Radio Demon for the night, and Husk knew that this was foolish. In the forty years he’d known Al, he hadn’t even seen him _interested_ in sex, much less wanting to take part in it.

Alastor sat on the stool next to Angel, his microphone leaning against the counter and his impossibly wide smile plastered on his face as usual. He sipped a glass of gin and was clearly enjoying watching Angel struggle. “How I can do _what,_ darling? You’ll simply _have_ to be more specific.”

“Ya’know, ya haven’t fucked _anyone_ in,” Angel trailed off. “How long’s it been?”

Alastor paused a moment, putting a finger to his chin. “Well, I guess it’s been… quite a while, I suppose! At least a couple decades, I’m sure, but I don’t wish to partake in that sort of… _distasteful_ activity. Why do you ask, dear patron?”

“Oh, I dunno, you just seem a little,” he traced a finger down Alastor’s arm, “ _stressed out_ , lately~”

Alastor stiffened and brushed off Angel’s hand. “No, I don’t think so! I’ve been just fine, but thank you for the concern!” He felt a slight rush of blood between his legs, and stood up suddenly, startled with himself. He shook his head and attempted to leave. “My goodness, look at the time! I should be turning in for the night.”

Angel glanced at Husk’s watch and chucked softly. “Nine? really, Smiles? I know ya’ like ta’ go ta’ bed early, but this is a little much, even for you! I could always help you… _work out the frustration_ ~” Angel slid a finger down Alastor’s shoulder, smiling mischievously and making his best bedroom eyes.

Alastor grew tired of his shenanigans. He grabbed Angel’s wrist, and static began to fill Angel’s vision as he realized his mistake. Alastor’s grin spread across his face; his eyes reshaped into radio dials and antlers sprouted from his head. “ **Angel, darling, I suggest you stop _t_** ** _̵_** ** _o_** ** _̶_** ** _u_** ** _̴_** ** _c_** ** _̴_** ** _h_** ** _̸_** ** _i_** ** _̴_** ** _n_** ** _̸_** ** _g_** ** _̷_** **m** **̸̨͈** **e** **̸̹̂͠** **̸̟̓** **w** **̸̎** **̀** **̭̙** **i** **̴͎̮̼̇** **t** **̵̥͠** **h** **̶̋͆** **̣** **̞** **o** **̸̈** **̏** **̙͇̻** **u** **̷** **̃** **̯̔** **t** **̴͇͎̞̈̓̋** **a** **̵̼͙̥̙̠͎̹͂̒͊** **s** **̸̒͝** **̉** **̮̯͓͖͆͛̆** **k** **̴̛̮̥̈́͑̎̾͜ͅ** **i** **̷͖̒̅** **n** **̷** **̀** **̢̧̡̱̋̌̈́̄** **g** **̸̇̊** **́** **̡̖̰̜̇** **̣** **̬** **.** ”

“Hey! Hey! Lay off him.” Husk looked up from the glass he was polishing. “You know he’s just flirtin’. Don’t hurt the one patron we have, alright?”

Alastor paused for a moment, and then reverted to his normal form. “Perhaps!” He let go of Angel’s arm and waved dismissively. “Well, as I said, it’s about time I got some rest! A pleasure as always, Husker!” He picked up his mic and made large strides towards the staircase, eager to leave.

Angel was still shaking off the static and rubbing his wrist, clearly shaken; there was still a dent in his fur where Alastor had grabbed him. Husk rushed around the bar to check on him. “You alright?” He took Angel’s wrist in his hands, looking at it carefully before deciding he wasn’t hurt.

“Yeah, I’m… fine, jus’ didn’t expect him to do that outta nowhere.” Angel took a deep breath and sat back down.

Husk walked back behind the bar and went back to polishing his glass, putting his disinterested persona back on. “You know damn well he’s sensitive about that kind of thing. You can’t expect to be able to seduce _everyone_.”

Angel smirked, returning to his normal, flirtatious self. “He sure was actin’ like he didn’t like it,” he leaned over the counter and took a conspiratorial tone, “but the body neva’ lies~”

Husk paused for a moment before realizing. He slammed down the glass and looked Angel in the eyes, furious. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me? I just stopped him from killing you and you’re still gonna try to seduce him, just because he, he got a _boner_ while you were flirting?”

Angel put up a pair of peace signs. “What can I say, I like what’s bad fa’ me~” He winked and stood up.

“You better not be going to his room.”

Angel laughed. “I’m a whore, not a dumbass! I’ll leave it ‘till tomorrow night, I gotta get sleep for work in the morning.” He walked up the staircase and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Two doors down, Alastor was pacing in his own room, his characteristic smile nowhere to be found. _What was that? How could he make me do that?_ He tapped his mic on the ground and pondered for a moment. _It has been a while, hasn’t it?_ He sat on his bed and looked down. _Might as well deal with this._

He laid back sideways on the bed, removed his pants, and slid a hand around his dick, stroking slowly. _He touched my arm… and it felt… good? This is ridiculuous. I shouldn’t let myself get flustered by that, that_ prostitute _. He shouldn’t even be worth my thoughts… so why am I still thinking about him?_

He started stroking faster, trying to pull his mind away from Angel. He tried focusing on the pleasure, the feeling of his fingers sliding along his shaft, dripping with precum, only to have his thoughts wander back: _What if I had someone to help me with this?_

He stopped, put his pants back on, took a deep breath, and thought about what to do. His mind flashed to Angel’s face—the terror in his eyes as the Radio Demon was crushing his wrist, starting to lose control again… _Did I go too far? Perhaps! Not to mention he’s persistent, so he’ll probably keep trying! I have more important things to worry about than him, so it might be worth it to get him off my back for a while!_ He paused, made up his mind, and steeled himself.

 _Oh well, might as well give the fellow what he wants! Might keep him away from me for a while, which would be a welcome change!_ Alastor stood up and readjusted his suit, taking the monocle from the bedside table and placing it carefully back on his face. He glanced into the mirror, checked his appearance, and stepped out into the hallway.

He knocked on Angel’s pale-pink door three times and was answered with footsteps from the room behind it. “Ya’know, Charlie, it’s a little late for ya’ ta’—” Angel opened the door and gasped. “Oh! Um, hi, A-al!”

Alastor looked at him. He lacked his normal, carefully manicured appearance, instead wearing a soft-yellow t-shirt with a picture of a cupcake on it and a pair of shorts that barely covered his ass. His eyes were wide with fright as he looked at the demon in front of him. Alastor grinned. “Angel! Darling!”

Angel glanced around nervously, afraid that Alastor would try to hurt him again without Husk around to snap him out of his rage. “Whaddaya want, Al? I-I mean, I’m sorry fa’ what I did ta’ ya’ earlier, if that’s what ya’ wanna hear.”

Alastor snapped his fingers. “Not at all! In fact, _I_ came to apologize to _you_!”

Angel blinked. “...what? Whaddaya mean?”

“Why, it’s simple, my friend! I fear I may have overreacted earlier, and wanted to make it up to you!”

Angel stood there for a moment, confused, before smiling sweetly. “Well thank ya’ Alastor, I appreciate that. What— what were ya’ thinkin’? In terms of like, makin’ it up to me, I mean.”

Alastor glanced around before looking up at Angel’s face. “Well, ah, I was wondering if your offer from earlier tonight was still standing!”

Angel smiled seductively. “Glad’ja had a change of heart, Al~ Come on in~” He winked and gestured inside.

Alastor had never been in Angel’s room, but he wasn’t at all surprised by what he saw. The walls were lavender, plastered with pictures and posters. ( _Who is that cyclops girl?_ ) Angel sat on the bed, a queen-size piece with pink-and-white pillows and a thick comforter covered with a heart pattern. He pulled his shirt off, tossed it on the floor, and fluffed the puff of fur on his chest. “Like what’cha see, Al?”

“Ha! Nnnot particularly!” Alastor smiled, and Angel made a little pouting face. “But I’m much more interested to see…” he made a spinning motion with a finger. Angel smiled knowingly and picked up a bottle of lube from his dresser before turning over and sliding off his shorts. He squirted some onto his hand and began massaging it into his hole, slipping a couple fingers into himself to get it spread evenly. He then removed his hand and lifted his ass, presenting it to Alastor.

“That’s much more like it, darling! Now, I warn you, it’s been quite a while since I’ve done anything like this, so I might be a little rusty!” Alastor climbed up onto the bed and pushed Angel’s hips back down before laying down on top of him. He pulled out his dick and set it against Angel’s ass. “Ready, dear?”

Angel wiggled his hips in anticipation. “Just give it ta’ me, Al~” he whispered.

He chuckled, slightly nervous—it had been a _long_ while, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. “Well, alright!’”

He slid into Angel’s ass slowly, savoring the sensation. It was warm and slippery inside, and Angel’s soft moan told him that he was doing it right. He started pumping in and out a little faster, feeling Angel tighten to the rhythm. He rested his chest on Angel’s back and explored Angel’s body with his hands. He put one onto Angel’s chest, petting the fur of his puff and twirling little bits of it around his fingers. “Enjoying yourself, darling?”

“Mmh, of course babe~ But you could always go...” Angel pushed his ass up, bringing Alastor all the way inside him, “...harder~”

This awakened something inside Alastor, something that he hadn’t felt in a _long_ time. He pulled out and placed his hands on Angel’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed. He leaned down to whisper into Angel’s ear, his distorted Atlantic radio-voice gone and replaced by a deep, rich Creole mutter.

“Is _this_ hard enough, _mô shè_?” Suddenly, Alastor thrust deep and hard into him. Angel gasped and gripped the sheets, his eyes widening as he realized the _hunger_ he’d just unleashed. Alastor was hitting as deep as he could on every stroke, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming right back in. _It really has been a long time… I’d almost forgotten how it felt with another_ , thought Alastor, as he pounded Angel’s ass.

Angel was putting on a show as usual, but he was still enjoying himself. “O-oh~! Fuck, Alastor~” he moaned loudly, and collapsed completely into the bed. Alastor was panting and sweating, his smile replaced with an expression of pure _desire_. “A-al, t-that’s a little m-much!”

Alastor began thrusting slower, _stronger_ , hearing Angel moaning louder and louder with every stroke, until—!

A soft moan escaped Alastor’s lips as he released into Angel’s waiting ass. He did his best to stifle it, but the sensations were simply too much. He held himself inside for a moment, savoring the euphoria, before pulling himself out. He stood up and looked at Angel, still flat on the bed with imprints on his fur where Alastor had been laying on him. He took a moment to compose himself, and revived his plastered-on smile. “Well, I hope this makes it up to you!”

Angel sat up and started to fix his fur, almost completely unfazed. “Not too bad, considering how long it’s been for ya’!” He glanced over to Alastor, who was contemplating how exactly to put his dick away without getting cum on his outfit. “Oh hon, lemme help ya’ with that~”

He kneeled down in front of Alastor and began running his tongue up and down the shaft, slowly and sensually licking off every last drop of his cum. He closed his mouth, smirked, and swallowed. Alastor looked down at him, smiling and satisfied. He put away his dick, freshly cleaned, and readjusted his suit. Angel smiled up at him. “So much for ’distasteful activity,’ huh? Ya’ sure seemed to be havin’ a good time.”

Alastor stiffened and placed a hand loosely over his mouth. “Ha ha! Angel, darling, you simply _must_ be mistaken. This was to make up for my behavior earlier, nothing more! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really must be going!” He picked up his microphone and made haste to leave.

“Whatever you say, Strawberry!” Angel chuckled as Alastor stepped out of the room and firmly shut the door behind him.

Alastor arrived at his own door, frantically unlocked it, and dashed inside. He looked at his face in the mirror, and his worst fears were confirmed. _I thought I might have felt it earlier, but now it’s undeniable. I, Alastor, the great Radio Demon, am… blushing?_

* * *

As soon as Alastor shut the door, Angel collapsed from his kneeling position onto the floor. _What the FUCK was that?_ He picked himself up and laid down on the bed. _I mean I knew it’d been a while, but…_ He shivered slightly. _That desire, and that voice… he really needed to fuck, huh? That was the roughest sex I’ve had since – since last night…_

He gasped and clutched his head in his hands as it rang with the pain of the previous night. _V-val… daddy, I’m sorry, I would neva’ leave ya,’ p-please don’t…_ He shook himself back to reality and breathed deeply to calm himself down. “It’s alright, he ain’t here, and ya’ gonna make it up ta’ him tomorrow. Ya’ messed up, but’cha gonna make it,” he whispered to himself.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower to the hottest setting. _Time to get ready fa’ work tomorrow._ He let the hot water run over his body as it smoothed out his fur. He stared at the floor and began to relax and space out, but then groaned as he realized what he was looking at.

The water flowing along the floor was red.

 _Dammit, Al musta’ reopened some of yesterday’s wounds while he was fuckin’ me… good thing I’m not bleeding too bad anymore, so he didn’t notice._ He sighed and turned off the water, brought his head back up, and walked back into the bedroom. He dug around in one of his drawers until he found the bandages. He began wrapping from his hips to his stomach, covering the myriad of cuts and bruises across his back. _Ugh, it fuckin’ hurts… I hope Vee isn’t in such a bad mood tomorrow._

He laid back on the bed and grimaced from the pain. “Nuggets? C’mere, hon.” Fat Nuggets crawled out from under the bed and hopped up onto it, before laying down next to Angel and licking his cheek. “Aww, you always know how ta’ make me feel better.” He hugged the pig and let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Emotional/Physical/Sexual Abuse, Violence, Murder, Cannibalism, Rape/Non-Consent,

Alastor walked into the lobby of the Happy Hotel. “Good morning, Husker! Have you seen Angel today?”

Husk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he left for work an hour ago. Charlie ain’t too happy about last night. The whole hotel could hear you two going at it. What the fuck were you thinking?”

Vaggie stormed in, followed closely by Charlie, who shouted after her, “Vaggie, wait! I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding.”

Alastor laughed. “Oh, darling, there’s no misunderstanding here! I simply feel I might have overreacted last night, so I made it up to him in a language he understands! It was, of course, a one-time arrangement.”

Vaggie groaned and rolled her eyes. “We’re trying to _discourage_ sin here, Alastor! Plus, you know he doesn’t actually—”

Charlie cut her off. “Al, listen. We both know that he’s good at what he does. I’m just afraid that _you_ might want to, you know… repeat this?” Alastor raised an eyebrow. “N-not to say that you don’t have, um, self-control or anything, but I’m told he can be kind of, uh…” She chuckled nervously. “Addicting.”

“Well then! I suppose it’s a good thing last night was…” Alastor lowered his voice. “ ** _Just a taste, then_.**” Static lingered around him for a moment, before he blinked and walked out. “I’m off to find breakfast for myself, I’ll be back in an hour!” He left the other three standing awkwardly in the lobby, glancing at each other.

Husk took a swig out of a bottle. “By the way, princess, you’re right about him being addicting. Like, ya’ bang him once and then he’s just all over your fuckin’ mind. If ya’ don’t do him again, ya’ feel like shit for like, the next fuckin’ week.”

Charlie squinted suspiciously. “How do you know that? You two haven’t—oh come on, Husk!”

Husk laughed dryly. “He wouldn’t stop makin’ the moves at me, and I was really fuckin’ drunk at the time, alright? You didn’t find out about it because, unlike Al, I know how to fuck without making a big fuckin’ racket all night.” He pointed a claw at Alastor. “Point is, Alastor is gonna want more of that slut tonight. You’re gonna have to talk to him again if you want him to stop.” He took another drink and set down the bottle.

“And he’s not gonna want to stop.”

* * *

“Angel, darling, care to explain what the _fuck_ you were doing last night?” Valentino pinned Angel Dust against the wall of his office with a hand on his neck. A second hand reached down and grabbed his groin roughly beneath the skirt, squeezing tightly. A third hand held a cigarette, slowly fuming red smoke. And his fourth was planted next to Angel’s head on the wall, supporting him as he leaned down to be eye-level with his bitch.

“I-I’m sorry mista’ Valentino, i-it won’t happen again, I j-just…” He whimpered as Val squeezed his throat.

“You just _what_ , Angel cakes? You just thought it would be _fucking FINE_ if you went and slept with someone behind my back? Without getting me any of my _FUCKING money_?” He lifted Angel by the neck, removing his hand from the spider’s groin, and threw him to the floor. Angel coughed and gasped for breath. He looked up at Val with fear in his eyes. “Stand up, _whore_.” He snapped his fingers and Angel scrambled to his feet. “I cleared your schedule for the rest of the day.”

Angel was confused. “B-boss? Ya’ mean, like, my appointments with Johns an’ shoots an’ stuff? Why?” Valentino laughed and took a deep drag from his cigarette. He blew the red smoke towards Angel, which formed a tight band around his neck. The slut’s eyes widened as he realized what he was in for.

“I want you all to myself today, Angel baby. I think you need to be taught a _lesson_. Follow me, we’re going to the penthouse.” Val stood up and grabbed Angel’s wrist, striding quickly out of the office and into the elevator. Angel stumbled as he was dragged along. He knew better than to try to fight or speak. He thought back to the night before last…

He’d backtalked Vox. He’d angered Val’s _boyfriend_. “Ughhh, I thought you had him trained better than that, Val! Can you like, talk to him or something? Because I’m a fucking _overlord_ and he should know he doesn’t get to talk to me like that!” Val smiled. “ _I’ll be sure to explain it to him._ ” A few hours later, Angel walked out of Val’s penthouse bloodied and bruised. _I gotta quit fuckin’ up like that_.

Back in the present, the elevator dinged. They stepped out into the penthouse. Val shoved him roughly towards what he called the _workroom_ : a small square room surrounded by stone walls. Shelves lined the walls and held sex toys, restraints, and knives, neatly organized among them. The back wall, however, was empty, save for six rings bolted to it in a semicircle.

Val pushed Angel against the wall and selected six matching pairs of fluffy handcuffs from the shelf beside him. “Arms out, darling, you know how this goes.” Angel nodded silently, bringing up both pairs of arms towards the higher anchors and revealing his third pair as well. _I deserve what happens next…_ He mentally braced himself. As Val cuffed his hands to the wall, he became completely helpless. “I really do enjoy seeing you like this, you know~” He pulled a knife from the shelf and began cutting away at Angel’s clothes, shredding his tank-top and skirt, before cutting off his panties too, exposing Angel’s ass.

Angel squirmed slightly and spoke for the first time since they’d entered. His voice was weak and fearful. “T-thank you, mista’ Valentino. I know I need ya’ tough love…”

Val grinned evilly. “Good boy. You know I’m doing this because I love you~” Angel winced and arched his back as Val began sliding the knife down his body, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. “I can’t have people taking advantage of my _darling_ , can I? Your body has a price, Angel cakes, and I work hard to keep it that way~” He unfastened his coat, still holding the knife, slipped down his leggings, and revealed his throbbing erection.

“V-vee!” Angel gasped as fourteen inches of moth dick was suddenly buried inside him, pushing through his dry ass. “C-could we use, like, lube or somethin’? That f—“ He panted. “Fuckin’ hurts…” He struggled against the restraints as Val pounded his ass, slowly at first but with growing force.

“It’s supposed to hurt, Angel baby~ That’s the point of the _lesson._ Now tell me, why are we here?” He gripped the knife and cut slowly down one of Angel’s arms, staining the fur red. Angel cried out in pain. He pulled against the cuffs with his other five arms, desperate to escape.

“B-because I did a guy last night for free, mista’ Valentino~” His mind flashed to Alastor, thinking of the _passion_ he had, the look in his face… and how he’d done it so hard that he’d reopened Angel’s wounds.

“That’s right, bitch~” He continued ravaging Angel’s ass and moved the knife to another arm, slicing down the tender fur and skin beneath. “I own you, and you know you don’t have the right to fuck whoever you want. That’s not a decision you get to make, darling, do you understand that? I’m the one that does the thinking, and you’re the one that does the _fucking._ At least, that’s what’s in our contract, hm? And I intend to _enforce_ it.”

Angel saw spots and panted heavily. He knew that he couldn’t _die_ from the blood loss, but he could pass out—a thought he didn’t enjoy, given his current position. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy… I fuck whoever ya’ tell me to, t-that’s my place. I sh-shouldn’t be tryn’a do guys just fa’ the fun of it.”

Val set down the knife and gripped Angel’s torso with both pairs of his hands, fucking Angel with shorter, faster strokes. Soon, Angel felt the familiar sensation of hot liquid being pumped into him. “That’s right, _Anthony._ You’re mine forever. My obedient little spider whore~” He pulled out, leaving Angel hanging by his wrists as he faded in and out of consciousness. “I’ll be back in half an hour. Try not to pass out by then, hm, darling? You know how _he_ loves to hear your pretty voice~” He clothed himself and stepped out of the room, locking the door from the outside as he left.

* * *

Alastor hummed softly as he walked down the street. He sensed movement as he passed a darkened alley. He paused, took a moment to compose himself, and held his microphone to his mouth. “Ladies and gents and that _technicolor_ river in-between, I come to you with a wonderful broadcast today! There’s a fellow in this alley here who thinks they can try and attack me!” Alastor tilted his head to the side, static filling the air around him.

He whirled around as an imp leaped from the alley with a knife in each hand and landed in front of him. Alastor clenched his free hand into a fist and red symbols blossomed from his body. “Oh no, darling!” She knelt down, preparing to lunge at him, when an inky-black tentacle shot from the ground and closed around her neck. “Dear listeners, today for _breakfast_ , I think I’ll have some _imp._ ”

She clawed at the tentacle for a terrified moment before— _crunch_ —he crushed her neck, and she crumpled to the sidewalk, dead. “Let’s take this somewhere a bit more _private,_ shall we? After all, I’ve made a bit of a mess, what with all this blood!” He used another set of tentacles to move the body into the alley.

“I’d disembowel her properly, but I simply haven’t got the time! I only need a couple bites anyway, so it’ll do!” He leaned down and tore away part of her leggings with a clawed hand, then sunk his teeth into her thigh and ripped out a chunk of flesh. “Mm, she was young, folks! Very tender, yet still has that nice bit of _spice_ that imp-meat always has! I think I’ll take the rest of this leg home with me and try out the calf later today!” He produced a large cleaver from thin air and began chopping at the hip. Within minutes he had cut to the bone.

“Oh dear! Blood _everywhere_!” He chuckled to himself as it drained from her body, savoring the sight. The cleaver vanished and Alastor replaced with a hand saw. “Time to finish the job, I suppose!” He sawed at the bone, cutting through tendons and cartilage, until it was completely separated from her body. He collected it and addressed his audience, “To all my dear listeners, there’s still most of an imp on the ground here, in this alley near Mephisto Avenue and Fifth Street! I would appreciate it so if one of you fantastic folks came and cleaned this up for me! I’ll be taking my leave, however, as I have matters to attend to! Tune in this time tomorrow for another _wonderful_ broadcast!” He gripped the leg as he sauntered back towards the hotel. He grinned at a gang of demons as they rushed past him, armed with saws and hatches, towards the alley he’d mentioned just seconds ago.

His arm began to grow tired from carrying the still-bleeding imp leg, so he decided to cut his stroll short and teleport himself back into the hotel. He walked into the deserted kitchen and carefully wrapped the leg in some parchment paper, and then placed it into the freezer.

As he stepped into the lobby, Husk looked up from his bottle of Cheap Booze. “You know, those broadcasts of yours are the only reason most people down here still have a fuckin’ radio. They’re, uh, _entertaining_.”

Alastor grinned and put his hands on his face like an excited child. “Thank you, Husker, my good man! I put a lot of work into making them entertaining, and oh, how entertaining they’ve become!” He lowered his hands, and his smile shrank to a smirk.

“ _How entertaining indeed._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-con, anxiety attack.

Angel inhaled sharply and lifted his head as he heard the door unlocking. His shoulders ached from resting on them for the past half-hour, and his arms stung from the gashes Val had left. “Here he is, my darlings~” He heard the clomp of Valentino’s boots, followed closely by the clank of his lover’s shoes.

“Wow, he’s like, a wreck! Think he’ll still be awake by the time I’m done?” A metallic, effeminate voice laughed. Angel felt one of Vox’s hands squeeze his ass, the cold metal digging slightly into the skin beneath his fur. He cried out as a shock flowed through Vox’s fingers, singeing his fur and sending a painful tingle through his body. “What do you think, babydoll?”

 _He doesn’t normally call me that_ , thought Angel, but he started to answer anyway. “I’ll tr–” He was cut off by a high, bubbly giggle. “I don’t know, daddy, but it’s gonna be fun anyway! And if he passes out, I can always bring him back!” Angel’s eyes widened with fright. _What is SHE doing here?_

Velvet could easily be seen as Valentino and Vox’s little sugar-baby: she was bitchy, loved to cling to their arms, and always called them both ‘daddy.’ In reality, she was just as powerful as either of them, and just as temperamental. Being a doll, she was a master of needle and thread, and her magic could take a person apart and put them back together in a matter of seconds without a mark left. Sometimes Val would call her in before one of Angel’s shoots to heal him, because nobody wants to watch a beat-up slut in their porn.

“Of course you can, Velvet~ Now, I’m feeling a foursome, what do you two think?” asked Valentino. Vox leaned in close to Val. “Can we, like, do it in the bedroom? Because this dungeon is _not_ the vibe I’m looking for right now.”

Velvet perked up. “Ooh! Val, your bed is _sooo_ comfy!!” She started bouncing and chanting like a child. “Fluffy bed! Fluffy bed!” Valentino chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, but you’re going to fix him first. I don’t want blood on my nice sheets.” Velvet stood up on her toes and kissed Val on the cheek. “Yay!! Thank you, daddy!”

She walked up behind Angel and conjured a dozen floating needles with thread. They quickly got to work, sewing his skin shut where Val had cut him, magically repairing the singed fur from where Vox had burned him, bringing his body back to health. Angel cried out in pain from the tiny stabs of her needles, but the pain from all his wounds quickly vanished. “T-thanks, Velvet.”

Valentino stepped past her and removed his restraints, and Angel stood up straight and stretched his arms, and retracted his bottom pair back into his body. Val leaned close and whispered in his ear: “ _Feeling better, Angel cakes?”_ Angel nodded, dropped his arms, and hugged Valentino, feeling Val’s coat against his naked body. “ _Thank you, daddy~”_ It was a relief to be out of his bindings, and that Val had forgiven him for what he’d done.

“Let’s go to my room, hm? You _do_ still need to make it up to Vox for what you said to him the other night~” Val wrapped an arm around Angel’s hip, another around Vox, and beckoned Velvet with a third. Angel giggled softly and clung to Valentino. As they walked out of the room, Val grabbed a bottle of lube off a shelf and began spreading some into Angel’s newly-healed ass. He led them all into his bedroom, and Vox quickly threw himself down on the bed, relaxing into the fluffy, oversized mattress.

“Ahh, just as comfortable as always.” He threw his tie and shirt to the floor, and patted his lap. “Angel, babe, lay back, have a little fun~” Angel climbed on top of him and laid on his back, resting his head on Vox’s screen. 

“Of course, Voxxy~” He pulled down Vox’s pants and his dick sprang out. It was a thick, hard metal shaft with a slight curve, designed to hit _just_ the right spots. Angel placed it against his ass and Vox began sliding in. “Ohh, I’d forgotten you could do _that_ , mista’ Vox!” Angel moaned contentedly as Vox’s dick began to vibrate inside him, stimulating with the _perfect_ intensity. This sex was actually _pleasurable_ for once.

Velvet had taken off her dress, and decided to take advantage of Angel’s momentary distraction to climb on top of him, sandwiching him between herself and Vox. She began stroking Angel for a moment, giving his small but attention-starved dick some much-needed love, before dropping her hips down onto him. He tried to protest - he _hated_ straight sex - but Vox bumped up the intensity of the vibrator and began thrusting faster, so all that came out of Angel’s mouth was a loud moan, as he began feeling overstimulated, Vox from behind and Velvet riding him on top. 

Velvet sneered. “Every time we do this, I’m reminded that like, _wow!_ You’re really _not great_ at topping, are you?” She loved to emasculate him, and he was already well aware his dick was nothing special compared to the boy-toys she _‘hung’_ around with. He whimpered at the humiliation, but was distracted by a hand under his chin, pulling his head all the way back.

Valentino kneeled down on the bed with his thighs on either side of Vox’s screen, pushing his massive member towards Angel’s upside-down mouth. Angel opened obediently and shuddered slightly as Valentino slowly went all the way down his throat. His gag reflex had been gone for decades, but it was still a strange sensation, and he couldn’t breathe at all.

The pleasantness was gone, and replaced by the all-too-familiar feeling of being _used._ His dick, ass, and mouth were all being ravaged by hungry Overlords. But then, they were also the only ones who ever cared about him, or thought he was worth something.

He felt himself getting close, despite everything, and started bucking his hips into Velvet and down onto Vox. Velvet looked at Vox and they showed a knowing glance before, in one fluid motion, Vox gripped his middle set of arms and held him down, and Velvet dropped all her weight onto her hips. Val noticed what had happened and grabbed his top pair of arms. He was completely pinned and helpless, only breathing between Valentino’s thrusts and feeling himself get closer, until he finally came inside Velvet. His ass and throat constricted as he released, bringing Vox and Val to orgasm inside him.

“Mm, that was fucking… great~” Said Vox, releasing Angel’s arms. Angel coughed and gasped for breath as Val pulled out of his throat and stood up. Velvet rolled off him and kissed Vox’s screen. “Heh, you’re always like, so sweet to me, Velvet!” He pushed Angel off of him and onto the bed, then stood up and dusted himself off.

They all got dressed and continued flirting with each other, while Angel laid on the bed in a daze. Val started walking out with his lovers in tow, and glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, because we bothered with having Velvet fix you up, I have you scheduled for the club tonight from opening until eleven. Think you can do that for me, Angel cakes?”

“Y-yes Val.” The door shut behind him, and Angel sighed. _A night of dancing after all this? Gotta get something to eat before five, get all dolled up again, and maybe get some practice in before any of that._ It was four, and the club opened at five. He stood up and smoothed out his fur, fixed his hair, and walked out into the elevator.

The ‘studio’ was, of course, more than a single building. Valentino’s complex was centered on the administrative building, a ten-story concrete-and-glass skyscraper that had offices on the lower floors, places for writers and paper-pushers, as well as residences on the higher floors, and Valentino’s penthouse on the top. Part of Valentino’s contract is protection from the Exorcists, so most of his ‘employees’ lived inside the administrative building, where the Exorcists didn’t attack. They may have been ruthless, but at least they know not to cross an _Overlord_.

The administrative building was surrounded by a number of smaller, stouter buildings: a couple of soundstages, a workshop for stagecraft, and numerous other, smaller buildings. The complex had a high, spiked fence around it, with only a single gated, guarded entrance. Many of Val’s less-important male stars also worked as guards, because they serve the same purpose in his eyes: a big, intimidating slab of meat.

Angel pressed the 9 button on the elevator and leaned against its back wall. It dinged and the doors opened, and Angel stepped out… and walked right into a flustered little kitty demon. “O-oh! I’m sorry, Angel, sir! I wasn’t looking where I was going. And! um, you’re… naked?”

Angel shrugged. He was comfortable walking around the studio naked - nothing that everyone hadn’t already seen. Plus, he _loved_ flexing his power over the rest of Val’s whores. “Yeah, just got done with the Vees. Ya’know how they love to fuck up ya’ clothes.” He smiled good-naturedly, walking past her and towards his apartment. “Actually, I _know_ that’cha know that - you’re one’a Val’s limo gals, aint’cha?”

She smiled nervously. “Y-yeah, he likes to take me and Jillian around sometimes. Um, I gotta go, s-sorry Mr. Angel.” She slipped into the elevator and pushed a button frantically. Angel grinned at her as the doors shut. He may have been a slut, but he was the _top_ slut, and that was reassuring.

He sighed. He may be top slut, but he was still… Just Val’s slut, and nothing more. This morning had just been a painful reminder of his position. He walked down the hall to his apartment.

_Time ta’ get dolled up fa’ the club._

* * *

“You look like shit.” Husk smirked. “I fed Nuggets, by the way. He was pretty fuckin’ hungry.”

Angel sat down and put his head on the bar. “Shuttup and gimme somethin’ strong. I don’t care what it is, just get me drunk. Now.”

“Alright.” He shrugged and set a bottle of whiskey in front of Angel. “So what the fuck happened to you?”

Angel took a swig from the bottle. “Just Val. He had a shitty morning, so he made sure I know how he felt. Brought his pals with ‘im, ‘cause he loves entertainin’ guests. Then I worked the club fa’ most’a the night. Lapdance here, VIP there, fuckin… _Travis_ … fucker.” He took another deep drink and slammed the bottle down on the counter. “Ya’ got a light?” He pulled out a cigarette.

“Sounds like a shit day.” Husk pulled a lighter from under the counter and lit Angel up. “Fed the pig while you were out. He was pretty fuckin’ hungry.” He took a drink from his own bottle, and then looked up. He was about to say something to the _person standing behind Angel,_ but he was cut off.

“Thanks. Forgot to do it this morning ‘cause… ya’know how it gets.” Another sip of whiskey. “Speakin’ of this morning, how is he? Did that -hic- did that prissy deer virgin lose his fuckin’ MIND over how good last night was?” He took a drag from his cigarette and blew red smoke onto the counter.

Husk winced and glanced past Angel. “Hey, uh, maybe don’t-”

“No, no, seriously,” -another puff- “how is he? Fuckin -hic- ratchet-ass bastard got his dick wet for the first time in like, what, fuckin, seventy years or somethin’? And it was with the hottest bitch in town? I wanna know how he fuckin’... what he said to ya’ this morning.”

Husk was wringing his hands. If he had a collar, he would have tugged it. “He’s, um, he’s…”

“ANGEL! Darling!”

Angel jumped, sending the bottle of whisky flying, and throwing himself onto the ceiling. He clung there for a moment, realizing what just happened, and then dropped back down to the floor, where he landed with a _thud_.

“Al! How…” He stood up shakily. “How long were ya’ listening?”

“Long enough! And I must say, your opinions of me are _quite_ unflattering! But…” He slipped a hand under Angel’s chin. “ _Perhaps you could make it up to me._ ”

Angel swatted away the hand in a panic, remembering Valentino’s _conversation_ from the morning, then recomposed himself and took another drag from his cigarette. “Sorry, hot stuff. I gave ya’ the first one for free, but after that ya’ gotta pay ta’ play.”

Alastor laughed and waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, what nonsense! I have no intention of partaking in your… _business_ . I was only thinking you and I could _talk_ about something.”

Husk looked up. “Make sure you ain’t letting him fuck with your head, Al.” Alastor rolled his eyes.

Angel ignored Husk and narrowed his eyes. “And in this case, ‘talk’ is... _not_ a euphemism?”

Alastor grinned. “Precisely! Although perhaps _negotiate_ would be a better word.” His eyes darkened, his voice deepened, and he looked directly at Husk. “ **Leave us.** ” His eyes flashed green, and Husk’s eyes flashed in turn.

He blinked and shook his head. “Coulda’ just asked...” he muttered. He turned and walked hastily out of the lobby and up the stairs.

“What do you desire, Angel Dust?” Alastor sat at the bar next to Angel and steepled his hands. “With my power, I could give you _anything_.”

Angel blew a cloud of red smoke upwards, and scowled. “Fuckin’… I guess I wanna not have to work anymore?” He put out his cigarette in an ashtray on the counter. “I dunno, somethin’ like that. Shit fuckin’ sucks. Why? What -hic- whaddaya want? I don’t have anything left ta’ offer, except a fuck, I guess. Actually, no, wait. Stop. I’m really fuckin’ drunk right now. I’m gonna do some dumb shit if I try ta’ make a decision like that now. T -hic- talk to me in the morning, alright babe?” He patted Alastor on the cheek and found himself stumbling up the stairs.

“H-hey Al? Can you do that thing?” He gestured upwards.

Alastor smiled and closed his eyes. A buzz of static found Angel upstairs, laying down in his bed. Alastor sighed. _No luck tonight_.

Husk walked back down the stairs and sighed as he saw the shattered bottle on the floor. “I’m not cleaning that shit up. Niffty can do it.” He started wiping down the bar. “You know, Angel doesn’t have what you’re looking for.”

Alastor cocked his head. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Husker! What do you think I’m trying to get?”

Husk rolled his eyes. “The same thing you got from me. The same thing you got from Niffty. You’re an Overlord, Alastor, we all know that bargaining for souls is like, your whole deal. And _Angel Dust doesn’t own his_. How the fuck do you not know that?”

Alastor darkened and his smile vanished, and his voice dropped down to his New Orleans Creole accent. “Hmm. Who does, then, Huska’ darling? Who _dares_ own ma’ --” He paused and shook his head. “Who owns Angel Dust?”

Husk shivered. Al _never_ got like this. He was upset. _Really_ upset. “Heh, w-who do ya think? Your fuckin’ nemesis’s boyfriend, that’s who! The fuckin’ pimp bastard’s probably already found out what you’re trying to do, and Valentino _loves_ to get possessive.”

Alastor rested his chin on a fist, contemplating. He knew that Val wasn’t going to give Angel up easily. Alastor was the most powerful when it came to mortal souls, but Valentino was no mortal. No, he was a _true_ Overlord, one of the Old Beasts, a member of Lucifer’s inner circle.

"He _will_ be mine. I'll make dat happ'n. Tomorrow." He put his smile back on and started walking towards the staircase. In his normal voice, he called, "Goodnight, Husker! I'll have Niffty manage that broken glass in the morning." He vanished up the stairs.

Husk sighed and shook his head. _That idiot’s fallen for him_.

* * *

Angel laid back on the bed, exhausted and drunk, his mind swimming. _What is Alastor trying? Does he actually like me? What was that stuff about that he can give me whatever I want? What does_ **_he_ ** _want?_

Angel sat up. _Wait…_ _He knows about Val, right? Like, he knows about the contract?_ He rubbed his eyes. _He ain’t gonna fight Val about it, he’s a fuckin’ Old God and Al knows it._ He rolled his eyes and laid down again, and let himself drift off.

* * *

“Hey Al.” He stepped around a frantic Niffty that was sweeping up the broken glass and into the kitchen, where Alastor was making breakfast. “I gotta head out kinda soon, but if ya’ wanna talk about that offer from last night, I got a couple minutes.” He fiddled with his nails.

Alastor chuckled softly. “Actually, I spoke with Husker about your… _situation_ . You see, _you don’t have what I need,_ and as such I will not discuss it with you. No, I think I’ll speak with Valentino on the matter.”

Angel’s eyes widened. “No! Uh, I-I mean I dunno if that’s the best, uh, the best idea. He don’t like when folks try an’ take what’s _his_ , ya’know? He’d get kinda, um, _upset_ .” Angel shivered, thinking about how Valentino loves to take out his anger on him. “I, uh, I gotta go. Don’t-” He looked pleadingly at Alastor. “Don’t fight with ‘im, alright? That ain’t gonna end well for you _or_ me.” He started walking carefully out of the kitchen.

Alastor laughed broadly. “Ohoho! It’s _adorable_ that you think you have a say in the matter, darling! I _will_ get what I _desire_ .” He chuckled darkly and slowly clenched a fist. He dropped into his deep voice. “By this time tomorrow, you gonna be _mine_ , _mô shé_. No one else is gonna get’cha.”

Angel’s eyes widened and he backed away. “I-I-I should, uh, I gotta go, I fuckin’, uh, I gotta…” He was silent for a moment, then turned and dashed out of the room. _Shit, shit, SHIT! I can’t, fuckin’, can’t let him take me away from Val. I need him. He’s the only one that cares about me. Ohhh Lucifer, when Val finds out what Al’s tryna’ pull he’s gonna fuckin’ kill me… but he’s probably gonna_ **_actually_ ** _kill Alastor! Shit, shit, shit_.

He ran out of the hotel and immediately hailed a cab. “ _Drive!_ ”

The driver stepped on the gas. “Huhu, alrighty, _whore_ ! Where we off to this time?” Angel glanced into the rearview and groaned internally. _Travis_.

“Just get me to Val’s place. And cut the shit. I gotta lot of work to do today.” He looked down and realized his hands - no, his whole _body_ was shaking. The idea of not being with Valentino was… _terrifying_. 

Travis kept his mouth shut for the rest of the drive. He pulled up at the gate and Angel handed him a wad of bills. He walked towards Val’s office and _everyone_ got out of his way. He was walking like he was mad about something, but his face betrayed him. He was on the brink of tears, he _needed_ the comfort of the only man who’d ever cared about him.

He pushed the door open. Val was on the phone, pacing. “What the _fuck_ do I pay you for, Jason? I don’t _care_ that one of your writers fucked it up.” He glanced over at Angel, who was standing there nervously. “Just… _fix it._ ” He hung up and looked at Angel. “What’s wrong, darling?” He opened his arms toward him. “Tell daddy what’s wrong, and I’ll take care of you.”

Angel rushed into his arms and hugged tightly. Val hugged back, one pair of arms around his shoulders and one pair resting on his ass. “D-don’t let him take me away from ya’, Mista’ Vee.”

Valentino bristled, and his eyes glowed pink. Angel’s eyes glowed in unison as Val read memories from his head. “Ah, I see. Don’t worry, darling, I won’t let him have _my Angel-cakes._ He doesn’t care about you, not like I do.”

Angel rested his head on Valentino’s fluffy collar. “Thank you, daddy~.” Val released him and lit a cigarette.

“Now, baby, we both have work to do. You’re on in the studio in a couple of hours, so you should get ready.” He patted Angel Dust on the head. “Go make daddy proud, Angie~”

Angel smiled up at him. “Yes, Mista’ Valentino.” He walked out of the room feeling comfortable with himself, walking with an extra sway in his hips towards the elevator. _He ain’t gonna sell me. I’m his, and that’s all._

Val tapped a button and picked up his phone. “ _What?_ Well, send him in.”

Angel walked into the elevator and turned around, only to see a dissipating cloud of static in front of the reception desk as the doors closed. _Give ‘im hell, Vee._

* * *

Alastor appeared in front of Valentino’s desk as he set the phone down. “Hel- _lo_ , Mr. Valentino! I believe you and I have some _business_ to discuss.”

“ _Yes, river boy, I believe we do. Take a seat._ ”

“Hm. Well, if _that_ is how we’re going to do this, then I suppose I will.” He sat down in a comfortable leather-upholstered chair, facing Valentino’s. “Now, _Asmodeus_ ,” 

_“Let’s make a deal."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: Alastor calls Valentino "Asmodeus" because that's his 'true name' - he's one of the ancient, powerful, old-testament demons, but changed his name because Asmodeus isn't very sexy, or very modern.


End file.
